Just Like Them
by Deatheaterxxbabe
Summary: Draco and Pansy remind the teachers of another Hogwarts couple.DMPP, NBLM


Not too happy with this one. It's really just rambeling, but I had to write, it's short, sweet, but to the point. So..I think it sucks

**Again, people, I own NOTHING..I'll repeat it I, Jess aka Deatheaterxxbabe own NOTHING**

* * *

Pansy and Draco..when you think of them. You think of the Hogwarts, power couple, the "it" couple...pretty much the star couple. The two do not know that they remind most of the teachers of another couple, Narcissa Black, and Lucius Malfoy, Draco's parents.

The way Pansy walked the corridors like she owned the place, the way she could get any man to do whatever she wanted. The way she smirked, the way the flicked her hair back. Last but not least, her title. the title Narcissa Black once owned..Slytherin Princess.

The way Draco compeated. They way he could get whatever he wanted from anyone, the way he could have any girl at Hogwarts. They way he sneered, they way he pushed his hair out of his eyes. Lat but not least, his title, the title Lucius Malfoy once owned, Slytherin Prince.

The way, Draco and Pansy talked, calling each other my last names. The way they looked at each other, with a love in their eyes that only they understood. The way, she could finish his sentences, they way he knew her life story. The way they envied each other's relationships. The way people feared both of them alone..but even more when they were together.

They shared a hatred for muggleborns, and anyone who was not pureblooded. They shared enemies, they shared allies. They shared secret jokes only they understood. They shared dislikes and likes alike. They were a perfect couple.

He had a way he could make her smile..when she did not think she could. He could always make her laugh. He knew all her secrets, and never told one. He knew her fears, her hope, and her dreams. He was the only one who stood up for her when everyone else was calling her Pugnose Parkinson. He got dententions more times defending her, than himself. He never once complained, because there was a secret love that only they shared.

She had a way to make him feel good about himself. She had away to make him chuckle. She always cried for him,when he could not cry. She kept everything he ever told her a secret. She always found a way to get him out of detention.She slapped other girls who were just using him for his money, or social status. She always knew how to cheer him up, she was always there for him. She knew how to annoy him, by calling him Drakie, never once did she apoligize for the cruel things she did to him, but neither of them cared because they had a secret love.

Anyone who looked at them said. "Look, there's the younger version of Narcissa and Lucius." When they heard they would smirk at each other, because they were proud. They worked hard to become what they wanted too, and they had. They had become the power couple, the feared couple, the couple who never showed compassion..in front of others. Draco would watch his parents, the way his father kissed his mother's cheek, when around people, but alone they kissed passionately. That was the way him and Pansy were, he would come up behind ,while she was talking to her friends, and wrap his arms around her waist, while he kissed her neck. She would giggle, and he would smirk. He would carry her books..actually he made his cronies carry them, but the point was Draco and Pansy were just like Narcissa and Lucius.

All the teachers could tell that some day soon, Pansy Parkinson, would become Pansy Malfoy. Draco could deny it all he wanted, but everyone could tell. Lucius also denied his love for Narcissa, but when it came to getting married..who did he marry? Her. The teachers would scold Draco and Pansy for the same things the scolded Narcissa and Lucius for, passing notes, talking to each other, cheating off each other's paper, the list went on and on. No one could deny the love the two shared. No matter how many girls he shagged, no matter how many guys she snogged. Draco and Pansy would end up getting married, because that was the way it worked. Draco and Pansy were Narissa and Lucius..just younger.


End file.
